Home
by jensensgirl
Summary: He was back, enjoying his dream job.  Living the ultimate life.  Then he met her and his priorities changed.  ONESHOT.  Jeff.  OC.


**AN: Inspiration struck again. ONESHOT. Courtesy of Daughtry.**

He'd been on the road for five straight weeks. His body was sore, his mind empty and his emotions all over. He needed a fix. He'd been without for long enough and this fucking car wasn't moving fast enough. He felt like yelling at his brother but he knew his brother wanted to get home too. His brother needed a fix too. (_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain. I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing. And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.)_ It was in the early hours of the morning and the sun hadn't even thought of rising yet. He stared out the window and watched as each town passed by, thinking of his life and how much it had changed.

He reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a small box. He just put everything in the box; everything that helped him get through each day until he got his fix. He switched on his small flashlight and rummaged through his box for what he needed. His brother looked over at him and rolled his eyes thinking he was an addict. Can you be that addicted? Can you even get addicted? If you could, his brother needed to find a way to deal otherwise he'd never make it. He'd fought tooth and nail to make it back to his dream job, he did not need to blow it or give it up. (_Well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me.)_ Hang in there little brother, not much longer and we'll get you hooked up and feeling better. You could see the emotion written all over Jeff and Matt admired him for it. Not one to ever show any sort of emotion, when Jeff met Delaney six months ago he was hooked. Addicted. To a girl. She was stunning and even Matt found it hard not to get hooked himself. But he did too. He fell in love with the same girl.

Jeff loved the professional wrestling business and never could fathom doing anything else. But each time he left for another trip, be it three days or three weeks, his heart broke. Delaney had become his life. Yes, jumping from a 20 foot ladder onto another human being gave him an incomparable rush. Yes, going through and putting people through tables got his adrenaline flowing like the rapids. Yes, he could do without the chairs smashing him in the head, but it was fun doing it to someone else. (I_'m not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. Well I'm going home.)_ The downfall was time away from her. Jeff let the tears fall. Tears seem to have become the norm for him. Tears of happiness, joy, fulfillment. The thought of seeing or leaving her made them flow so easily. He choked up each time he left her, fighting the tears until he was out of sight. He didn't want to upset her so he kept his feelings in check until he was either on a plane or down the road.

When had Jeff become such a girl? The same day he met Delaney. A sunny August morning. It was straight out of a movie. The sun was shining, fluffy white clouds, birds singing, nature all around playing and scampering. Flowers seemed to be brighter, grass greener. And then there she was. Just looking at him. They were both silent and just stared at eachother. Jeff had never seen anything more beautiful than her face. He studied her. Long, graceful fingers, big, blue eyes, long lashes. Full lips. She was petite. Jeff liked petite. Delaney was intoxicating. She was a natural high for Jeff. He gave all of himself to make her happy.

Matt pointed to the sign on the road. 100 more miles to Cameron. An hour and a half. He couldn't even sleep because images of her filled his head. How could he do this another 10-15 years? He could barely go overnight let alone years. Just when he started feeling the energy, getting comfortable again with the company, she appeared. Jeff's world revolved around her and she knew it. Everyone knew it. (_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you, but your love remains true and I don't know why. You always seem to give me another try.)_ It didn't matter how long he was gone, she always greeted him with a big smile and kisses. Kisses he couldn't get enough of, kisses that swelled his heart. Agony. Pure agony.

_  
_He looked at the picture in his hand and pulled out others. He was never one for albums, too time consuming, so he kept the pictures in his box. His favorite was one of them laying together, her head on his chest, both fast asleep. He held her tight and if she even blinked, his body instinctively held her tighter. He never thought the day would come. He thought he'd be alone forever. He'd dreamt of her, longed for her, prayed for her to come into his life before he even met her. He had some serious things to think about, the distance was too painful. (_Be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, and then some you don't want. Be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it all. You just might get it all, yeah.)_ He had the career he'd wanted since he was knee high to a grasshopper. He'd been given a second chance and he was flying high. Now he had her too and combining them was excruciating. Devastatingly hard to have both.

Matt pulled into Jeff's driveway and before the car even stopped, Jeff was out and running for the door. He slowly entered his home and let the calm wash over him. Her things were all over the family room floor, her dishes in the sink, clothes on the steps. He quietly climbed the stairs and the smile spread across his face. He hadn't even set his eyes on her beautiful baby blues and his excitement mounted. He opened the bedroom door and peeked in. Sound asleep. He walked to the edge of her bed and watched her. His hand naturally rubbed her cheek and he bent to kiss her. He could stand here for hours, but chose to sit in his chair. The chair by the bed so he could watch her.

He wasn't sure when, but Jeff had fallen asleep. He woke up when he heard her voice. He opened his eyes and saw those gorgeous blue orbs looking at him and the smile that melted hearts. Her hand reached for him and he went to her, holding her, kissing her. He sat back in his chair and kept her close, letting her sit in his lap with her head on his chest. His smile just as big as hers. Delaney Joy Hardy. Born August 31, 2007. Her daddy's 30th birthday. (_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old. I said these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. I'm going home.)_


End file.
